Rex Salazar
Rex Salazar is a young EVO with the ability to cure other EVOs, including the ability to control his nanites using the Omega-1 Nanite. He can grow weapons and machines from his body, often using his limbs, and can communicate with technology, machines and even with nanites themselves. Appearance Rex is Hispanic, being half-Mexican and half-Argentinian. He is most normally seen with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair. He is also taller than most people his age. Rex also wears a pair of orange goggles on top of his head, with a matching red-orange patterned jacket. His T-shirt is blue on the top-half and white on the bottom-half, with two orange rectangles on the left pectoral. Rex wears black pants with blue geometrical patterns which glow whitish blue whenever Rex uses his powers. He also wears blue gloves with orange cuffs and blue-black shoes. Personality History Early Life Not much is known about Rex's life before the Nanite Event except finding out his parents and older brother were scientists and he was the first human subjected to the nanites. Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United In the crossover special, Ben enters Rex's world by accident, and Rex confuses Ben for a dangerous EVO. After Rex and Ben have a fight, they eventually team up to face the worst threat either of them have ever faced: the sapient nanite Alpha. A creature that has to suck the nanites from EVOs in order to survive, Alpha had previously been banished to what was believed to be a dimension of nothingness - however, Ben revealed that the villain had ended up in the Null Void, where he managed to feed on various alien prisoners until he could escape. Rex and Ben eventually confronted Alpha inside the Bug Jar, where it absorbs Rex's Omega-1 Nanite in an effort to create a body to sustain itself. In response, Ben used Upgrade to increase Rex's power - together, they were able to do enough damage to Alpha that Rex was able to trap him in a super-concentrated ball of Nanites, which Ben dumped into the Null Void on his way back to his universe. Hero Times Two Rex arrived in Ben's Universe to hunt The Pack, and to obtain the Promethium. He encounters Ben and the team and he needs help. He forms a rivalry with Kevin. After helping defeat the Pack, Rex returned to his own universe through a portal created by Gwen. Crossover Nexus Rex arrived in CN City where was defeated and turned into a statue by Strike prior to the events of the episode. Upon Strike's defeat, he and every one else was freed and able to return home. Powers and Abilities Like all living things on his Earth dimension, Rex has billions of nanites inside his body. After activation, the nanites mutate a normal being into an EVO. However, unlike most EVOs, Rex has the ability to control his nanites at will, allowing him to build various machines on his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with a variety of machines and other Nanites and cure some EVOs of their mutations. Weaknesses Appearances Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first appearance) *''Crossover Nexus'' (cameo, as statue) Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *Hero Times Two Trivia *Rex could build the Omnitrix if his nanites had the schematics and materials, including alien DNA. However, he has nowhere near enough mastery over those nanites to concentrate long enough to build it. ** Rex means "King" in Latin. His last name, Salazar, translated from Old Spanish means "old hall" - from the words "sala" which means "hall" and "zahar" meaning "old". ** Rex has at least a rudimentary knowledge of Spanish and Chinese. He tends to interlard his speech with Spanish wording.16 *** According to Caesar, Rex understands Spanish but does not know how to speak the language properly, often humorously mispronouncing words. Dr. Holiday volunteered to help him polish his skills.22 ** Rex has underwear with motorcycle patterns.35 ** Rex seems to sleep in his normal everyday clothing (most likely so that he is always ready for action).404 ** Since Rex does not remember his true birthday, Providence had his "birthday" scheduled on the day he joined Providence. Ironically, Rex was conscripted to Providence on Six's birthday, causing the two to share the same birthday.2 ** Rex has a criminal past, due to working for Quarry and being his top lieutenant.5 ** Rex's machines are powered by gravity and produce selenium as a side-effect. Additionally, Rex naturally gives off small amounts of selenium (Caesar compared this process to be akin to dandruff).28 ** Despite his long track record of defeated EVOs, Rex has had poor fighting skills and has gotten better throughout the series.34 ** Rex enjoys Spanish soap operas.40 ** Rex is creeped out by clowns.41 ** Rex plays with toys during baths.20 ** Rex is shown to have some sculpturing skills.42 ** Rex has a scar on the back of his left knee that he got from playing on some lab equipment when he was seven.3 ** Rex wanted to play the accordion when he was little.3 ** At some point Rex wanted to be an undersea explorer.20 ** Rex is good at playing volleyball9 and ping pong22 but is a lousy soccer4 and basketball player.34 ** Noah noted that Rex always starts the offensive with the smack hands and that he should "change it up a little".17 ** When he was young, Rex used jokes to cope with difficult situations.2 ** Ben Tennyson stated that Rex's jacket smells like bananas.43 ** Rex sometimes wears Six's suits as formal attire.1344 ** When Rex was younger, he drew a picture that resembled his bio-mechanical form. This could allude to Rex's inspiration for his machines.37 ** Rex likes anime.26 ** Rex did not have a teddy bear when he was a kid.6 ** Rex used to share "stomping grounds" with John Scarecrow when he was in Hong Kong.6 ** Rex can use his nanites to change out of his AMP suit.26 ** Rex likes a rock band called the Trendbenders.45 ** Rex used to wear underwear over his head and act out Lucha Libre movies, earning him the nickname Cabezas de Trapo.46 ** Rex is similar to Alex Mercer from the Prototype video game series. *** Both have shapeshifting abilities. *** Both wear jackets with two horizontal stripes on each sleeve. *** Both are involved with a devastating epidemic that turns humans into monsters. *** Both have severe amnesia at the start of their adventures. *** Unlike Alex, however, Rex is on friendly terms with an organization attempting to stop the epidemic. ** Rex makes a cameo in OK K.O. Crossover Nexus as one of the cartoon network heroes turned to stone by Strike. He later went back home to his universe afterwards. References Crew Statements Duncan Rouleau Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies Category:Generator Rex Characters Category:Non-Ben 10 Characters Category:Time Travelers